Pregnant kisses
by snapsandprongs
Summary: James comes home late, and a very pregnant Lily decides she has plans for him. NSFW


Lily sighed and sleepily dragged herself in between her soft sheets. She laid down on her side and stretched out her toes and let out a loud yawn. She was tried, to say the last. Not that she had done anything note worthy today, but still here she was- 7 pm and ready for sleep. The only problem was that James wasnt home. She didnt know if he was still at work, or if he was hanging out at some pub with the guys but either way she didnt mind. Lily liked to have time for herself, though she didnt want to tell James that. She didnt want his feelings to get hurt even though she knew for a fact that he liked time without her too. She turned slightly and laid on her back. She giggled to herself and could almost feel the baby pressing down. Lily felt like she could live for moments like this. Just laying, being alone but not feeling alone. When she had first found out she was pregnant, she had been terrified. She didnt know anything about taking care of a child, let alone trying to do so with a war going on. Since then, months had passed and now she couldnt imagine life without her baby in her life. It felt odd, being so in love with someone without even meeting them, but Lily knew- This was love. Her and James hadnt been able to agree on a name yet, but she knew they would eventually. Lily smiled to herself and pulled up her nightgown. She let her hand drop down and she gently touched her bulging stomach. She gently traced along the edges and let her palm rest on the middle.

Lily snuggled deeper into her blankets and was about to close her eyes when she heard a door shut. Lily sat up slowly and pressed her palms against the mattress for support. She looked around the a lightly dark room and grabbed her wand from the bedside table. "Lily! Are you home?" Lily let out a breath of relief and smiled to herself. Honestly, she needed to calm down. "I'm in the bedroom, James" Lily called back. She heard shuffled footsteps and after a moment she could hear the stairs creaking under James weight. James finally reached the room and he opened it slowly, peaking his head in first. He smiled and Lily couldnt help but think he looked absolutely adorable. She giggled and patted the bed, inviting him more into the room. James walked in and Lily gasped out loud. His uniform was torn and she could see a few bloodstains. His knees now had holes in them and she could see the white skin poking through. She sat up to get a closer look at him. His glasses were dirty and he had some kind of black stuff on his nose. He had a slight scratch on his cheek and his eyes looked exhausted. "James! Are you okay?" She pushed out the covers and started to move towards him but James put a hand out to signal not to. He smiled tiredly and then rubbed his eyes. "Lils, i'm fine. Better then most of our team." James said with a tinge on anger. He walked over to there dresser and pulled out some pants which Lily assumed was pajama's. Lily watched him undress and noted that he was in fact correct, he did look completely fine. She smirked as his shirt his the ground. "Are we going to bed early?" James asked lightly. Lily smiled even though she knew he couldnt see her. Seeing him unbutton his trousers and watching the clothing drop to the floor made Lily's tiredness disappear. "Well, perhaps i suppose."

She knew he caught her tone. She saw the corners of his cheeks rise in a smile, he turned around and raised an eyebrow. She smirked back and bit her lip. "You're looking good tonight, Mr. Potter." She said in a teasing tone. He dropped his unworn pajama pants back on the floor and walked over and crawled on the bed. He crawled on top of her and she let herself fall back into the covers, giving him more room. "Oh, do i now?" He said in almost a whisper. She blushed and leaned forward and caught him in a kiss and felt him kissing her back. She opened her mouth and felt the familiar glide of his tongue going into hers. James pushed the covers away idly and tried to situate himself better, which wasnt very easy. After a moment he pulled away and frowned. She looked down at her belly self consciously. Her belly had gotten so big that James couldnt lay on top of her anymore, he had to proportion his body well over hers and even then it was hard. James looked down and looked at it, after a moment Lily brought her arms up and covered her belly again. "Never mind." She said quickly, trying to his her embarrassment. She knew she had nothing to be embarrassed about, in fact she was quite proud of her bump, it was just when she wanted to get intimate was when it was a problem. James brought up his hand and gently moved her hands away and lingered his on her belly. "Do you think, maybe we could do this a different way?" He didnt want to hurt her feelings, but he was tired of having the feeling like he was going to crush there child just because he wanted sex. She watched as her face turned into a confusing gaze. "I guess not, but what are you thinking?" He didnt answer her, instead he went lower and started kissing her thighs softly, leaving little goosebumps on her skin as he went. He reached up and touched her shorts and gently pulled them off. Lily propped up her bum to help and she watched as he carelessly dropped them off the bed. Lily took the hint and started unbuttoning the rest of her shirt while he pulled off her panties, they both threw off the garments at the same time. Lily blushed and frowned. James still had on his boxers meanwhile she laid here completely exposed. James quirked his lips and took the hint and lowered his as well. After he was done, his gestured for her hands and she gave them to him. He gently pulled her out of her sitting position. "I was thinking you be on your knees and i be behind you." He watched her expression and she blushed again. This was silly, she needed to not feel self conscious. He was her husband after all, he had seen her naked several times but still this was new. She nodded and waited, not knowing what to do. "Lils" He kissed her softly, "I need you to turn around, love." He said softly. She nodded and did so, her face turning more and more red.

She felt James arms go around her and she felt him press his body against hers. His erection was right near her bum and merlin, it felt good. She waited and she felt him lightly kiss her back. She jumped when she felt a hand slide down her bum. He laughed softly and she bit her lip as he took his hand and gently started playing with her clit. She moaned slightly and buried her head onto her pillow. She felt him cris-cross and tease her and finally he pressed one of his fingers into her. She shivered automatically and she felt his erection press more against her, almost uncomfortably but she didnt comment. She felt him slide a second finger in, and moved her hips against the motion. She could feel him touch the sides and press against her muscles. Finally he pulled out and she couldnt help but miss his hands. She didnt have to wait long before she felt the lip of his penis press against her. He fumbled for a moment, sliding it up her clit, and then she felt him press into her. She heard a low moan and she pressed against him, trying to get every inch of him inside her. James finally lowered himself onto her back and he moved one hand around her waist and the other he pressed against her breast. He slowly began to move and she was surprised on how well it felt. His penis was automatically in a different place inside her and she felt like she could almost feel him differently. Which was silly, she supposed but couldnt help but think it. She felt him clutch up and jerk inside her and slowly he began to go faster and faster. After a few moments it was hard for him to heep his hand on her breast, so he took it off and lingered all the way down her body until he reached her clit again. He couldnt play with it fully, she could sense that, but it still felt more amazing. Somehow she felt more wet and she could feel her cum slide out and fall off his hands onto her thighs. She moaned and James started to go faster. She felt him pull his body off and now he wasnt on her anymore. His hand was controlling her hip and his other hand moved away and pressed itself onto the thigh for more control. James groaned and thrust against her harder. She felt her breasts move and push against her, and the faster he went the more they moved. Finally, too soon in Lily's opinion, James groaned loudly and paused. She felt his penis jerk hard inside her. James was panting, he slowly pulled in and out for a few more times and Lily could feel him growing more and more soft inside of her until he fulled out completely.

She felt his body sit down on the bed and Lily pulled herself up and sat down right in front of him. He pressed his face on her back and wrapped his arm around her large tummy. He kissed her once and muttered out a very tired, "I love you." She took her hand and put it lightly on his skin. "I love you too, James."


End file.
